The present invention generally concerns a slidable access element, such as a sliding door of an automotive vehicle. More particularly the invention deals with a guiding mechanism for use with such a slidable access element.
The systems used at the present time to provide guidance along a panel for sliding doors of an automobile vehicle, for example, a lateral rear door, such as that described in EP-102-053, principally comprise a longitudinal slide cooperating with rollers supported on the door, the slide being mounted in a protruding manner on the side of the vehicle. On the one hand, these systems are particularly exposed to impacts and are thus somewhat fragile. On the other hand, these systems represent a rupture in the continuity of the lateral surface of the vehicle, which affects its aesthetic appearance.